Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
='''Planowane OC:''' *'''Chou''' - specjalista, motyle, pochodzi z Linphei, wypuszcza w kierunku wroga mnóstwo świecących motyli, które go atakują, chłopak Somni ♥ jego imię jest japońskie i oznacza "motyl" *'''Ji-Min''' - specjalista, pochodzi z Zenitu, chłopak Alison ♥ ZaZnajomiony Z Corą *'''Amethyst''' - czarodziejka pożądania i kryształów, pochodzi z planety Amoris, przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Alison. *'''Talia''' - czarodziejka morskiej bryzy, pochodzi z odległego, podwodnego królestwa, które zostało zatopione w wyniku wojny, mieszkańcy cudem ocaleli, lecz wbrew pozorom - nie przeszkadza im życie w odosobnieniu, mają bardzo rozwiniętą technologię (inspiracja Atlantydą) From the name of a town in South Australia, perhaps meaning "near water" in an Australian Aboriginal language. *... - czarodziejka tańca, gracji i kwiatów, pochodzi z Linphei [[Plik:Adopt_od_amberworksart.png|thumb]] '''Nie do publikowania na Wiki: ''' *... - czarodziejka wiatru, pochodzi z .... ---- '''Bellatrix''' '''Bellatrix '''- czarodziejka psychologii oraz mroku. Pochodzi z planety Tenebris, lecz jako jedyna przedstawicielka tej planety odważyła się złamać zasady i opuścić ją, w celu rozpoczęcia nauki w Chmurnej Wieży. Początkowo miała pełnić rolę szpiega w Alfei, lecz jej serce było zbyt dobre, aby dopuścić się takich czynów. Wróżka Strażniczka planety Tenebris. Osobowość Bellatrix jest dziewczyną niebywale tajemniczą, rzadko kiedy mówi na temat swojej osoby, przez co trudno ją rozgryźć. Zgrywa nieprzystępną, żyje w świadomości, że to uchroni ją przed wszelkimi nieprzyjemnościami powiązanymi z otoczeniem. Bywa nieufna w stosunku do innych uczniów, stara się do każdego podchodzić z dystansem i tylko nieliczni zdołali zdobyć jej zaufanie na tyle, aby mogła ich nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Musi kogoś bardzo dobrze poznać, aby mieć pewność, że może mu się zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, czy sekretów. Jest małomówna, z reguły nie bierze udziału w konwersacjach, a jedynie stoi na uboczu i przysłuchuje się rozmowom innych, przez co dość często zostaje jej mylnie przypięta łatka nieśmiałej. Cechuje ją duża tolerancja w stosunku do związków homoseksualnych, odmiennych wyznań, czy innych tematów tabu. Mimo tego, że dysponuje tak potężną mocą, jak widzenie ludzkich aur, woli być jedynie bierną obserwatorką, niżeli wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy. W odróżnieniu od innych uczennic Alfei, jest typową łamaczką serc. Nie interesuje się romansami, a wszelkie wątki romantyczne to nie jej bajka. W dodatku, jeszcze nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Ponadto, dopóki nie uciekła ze swojej rodzinnej planety, nigdy żadnego nie widziała, bowiem tam - na Tenebris, każdego męskiego potomka zabijano, co uniemożliwiało rozwinięcie życia na planecie. Odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Alfei, miała już wielu amantów. Wśród specjalistów z Czerwonej Fontanny uchodzi za piękną i atrakcyjną, ale... ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zaloty zwyczajnie odrzuca i nikomu nie pozwala do siebie zbliżyć. Mimo to, zalotników nie ubywa, a jej rówieśniczki wprost zielenieją z zazdrości. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że łamie uczucia innych, ale nie chce nikomu robić złudnych nadziei. Ponadto, niektóre dziewczyny dogryzają jej z powodu braku partnera i niekiedy spekulują oraz roznoszą mylne plotki na temat jej orientacji. Sama uważa, że miłość to coś pięknego i nie powinna w tym wieku decydować o takich sprawach, twierdzi, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa na związek. Mimo to, w głębi serca marzy o spotkaniu osoby, która będzie dawała jej radość, a także nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Jako uczennica Chmurnej Wieży spełniała się... średnio. Nie przykładała zbyt dużej uwagi do nauki, starała się zapamiętywać na bieżąco wiedzę z lekcji, aby mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu, a jeśli coś jej nie wchodziło do głowy to robiła z tego ściągi, co dość często jej się zdarzało. Jest usatysfakcjonowana swoimi ocenami i szczerze wątpi w to, że zajęcia pozalekcyjne, czy korepetycje z przedmiotów, z którymi sobie nie radzi na coś się zdadzą. Dodatkowo, jej ocena z zachowania jest obniżona, z powodu dość częstego wychodzenia ze szkoły, nie podając większego wytłumaczenia, bądź uzasadnienia. Bywa wybuchowa i nerwowa. Najczęściej wybucha w sytuacjach, gdy ktoś nie daje jej spokoju, albo członkowie szkolnego samorządu uczniowskiego, czy też uczennice z jej klasy mają zamiar zaangażować ją w jakiś szkolny projekt, czy przedsięwzięcie, aby wyręczyć się jej zdolnościami. Nie jest jedną z osób, które wychodzą jako pierwsze przed szereg i zgłaszają się do robienia dodatkowych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, trzyma się na uboczu i stara nie afiszować ze swoimi umiejętnościami, w obawie, że mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Mimo wszystko, odkąd opuściła Chmurną Wieżę, stara się być jak najlepszą wersją siebie, a także lepszą uczennicą, co dostrzegają nauczyciele Alfei i biorą pod uwagę jej starania. Dziewczyna, w głębi serca jest bardzo uczuciowa i pamiętliwa. Wzrusza się na samą myśl o minionych wydarzeniach, do których dość często wraca. Wprawia to ją w uczucie nostalgii i zadumy. Zastanawia się nad przeszłością i stara się wyciągnąć z niej wnioski, aby nie popełniać tych samych błędów po raz drugi. Zainteresowania '''Psychologia''' '''Zielarstwo''' Wygląd '''Codzienny''' '''Transformacje''' '''Podstawowa''' '''Charmix''' '''Enchantix''' Miejsce pochodzenia '''Tenebris''' (z łac. ''mrok'') - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, leżąca najdalej od Solarii, a co za tym idzie - światło prawie wcale do niej nie dociera i panuje na niej wieczny mrok. Znaczną większość mieszkańców stanowią kobiety i dziewczęta, a wiele z nich nigdy nie widziało żadnego chłopaka. Mówi się, że każdego męskiego potomka zabijano, bądź uznawano za intruza. Na Tenebris, prawie przez cały rok pada deszcz - nigdy nie świeci słońce, a jeśli już - jest przykryte ciemnymi chmurami. Czarodziejki z planety mroku są już na tyle przyzwyczajone do takiego stanu rzeczy, że przebywanie na słońcu w niektórych przypadkach może być dla nich bardzo szkodliwe. Za kanon piękna na planecie Tenebris uznaje się smukłą kobietę o niebywale jasnej, porcelanowej karnacji. Nad ziemią wiecznie unosi się mgła. Mieszkańcy planety są bardzo wyczuleni na wszelkie bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego, a także na turystów, dlatego wstęp na tę planetę mają wyłącznie czarodziejki i czarownice do tego powołane. Ze względu na brak dostępu do światła słonecznego, a także słabą odporność na jego oddziaływania, na tej planecie energię życiową i siły witalne czerpie się z magicznych kryształów, każdy przy narodzinach otrzymuje własny kryształ, który powinien być cały czas przy swoim właścicielu. Co ciekawe, czarodziejki z planety Tenebris nie mogą przebywać wśród czarodziejek z Solarii, bowiem może dojść do katastrofy, między innymi dlatego, że obie planety leżą bardzo daleko od siebie, w Magicznym Wymiarze jest zachowana równowaga. Legenda głosi, że wszystkie czarodziejki są zrodzone ze światła, a ich magia pochodzi od Iskry, Iskry Światła. Światło to jest bardzo trudne do zniszczenia, ale nie jest to niemożliwe. W momencie, gdy czarodziejka doświadcza przytłaczającej ilości negatywnych zdarzeń i uczuć, ta część Iskry Światła wewnątrz niej zamienia się w Iskrę Mroku, zazwyczaj można temu zaradzić, eliminując negatywne myśli i emocje, jednak zdarzają się przypadki, w których nie można nic zdziałać. Istnieje znaczna różnica między czarodziejką, która zbacza ze swojej ścieżki i popełnia błędy, a mroczną czarodziejką. Aby stać się mroczną czarodziejką, należy dopuścić się iście haniebnych czynów, przynajmniej tak było kiedyś, ale po tym jak Królowa Potępionych, Eclipsa, poprowadziła krucjatę przeciwko Kompanii Światła i została zamknięta w Pierścieniu Miecza, jej sprzymierzeńcy zostali wygnani do wymiaru Omega, do miejsca, w którym magia światła nie istnieje. Jednak mroczne czarodziejki nie były na tyle złe, aby zamykać je w wymiarze Omega. Postanowiono więc odesłać je na odległą, niezamieszkałą dotychczas planetę - Tenebris. Mogły wieść na niej spokojne życie, pod warunkiem, że nigdy jej nie opuszczą. Obecnie, mroczną czarodziejką można stać się, rodząc się w ciemności, wychowując w ciemności, z sercem przepełnionym mrokiem i nienawiścią. Zdolności '''Zdolności i moce''' '''Słabości''' '''Umiejętności''' Relacje '''Rodzice''' '''Rodzeństwo''' '''Dalsza rodzina''' '''Przyjaciele''' '''Znajomi''' '''Miłość''' '''Wrogowie''' '''Pupile''' '''Pixie''' '''Selkie''' Informacje *'''Urodziny:''' *'''Magiczny znak:''' *'''Bliźniacza wróżka:''' *'''Selkie:''' *'''Pupilki:''' *'''Ulubiona potrawa:''' *'''Ulubiony kolor:''' *'''Hobby:''' *'''Ulubione zwierzątko:''' *'''Idealny chłopak:''' *'''Ulubiony film:''' *'''Nienawidzi: ''' *'''Ulubiona muzyka:''' *'''Ulubione buty:''' *'''Ulubione zaklęcie: ''' *'''Najlepsi przyjaciele: ''' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy